vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsuruno Yui
|-|Tsuruno Yui= |-|Rumor Tsuruno= |-|Doppel Yu Hong= |-|Rumor Yu Hong= Powers And Stats Tier: 7-B, At least 7-B as Doppel Yu Hong. | At least 7-B, Unknown with Doppel Yu Hong. Name: Tsuruno Yui, Yu Hong. Super Tsuruno, Super Tsuruno Mark II. Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Magical Girl, Doppel Witch of Harmony. | Uwasa (Chelate Big Ferris Rumor) / Magical Girl Hybrid, Doppel Witch of Domestic Harmony. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Type 2,6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation and Enhancing, Healing (Mid-level), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Gets stronger when critically damaged, Magic Detection, Pain Inhibition, Power Bestowal, Probability Manipulation (Wished to win the 800 million yen lottery), Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency and Durability), Air Manipulation, psuedo-Flight (In the Magia Record anime, Tsuruno managed to propel herself through her fans against the witch Candy), and Fire Manipulation. Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, and unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Flight, Oil Projection (Or at least some kind of flammable liquid), minor Body Control, and Summoning. | All previous abilities, Statistics Reduction, Teleportation, Power Nullification, Duplication, Immortality (Type 4 and 8, as long as you can leave stress-free from the Chelate Big Ferris), Fusionism/Possession, passive Willpower Manipulation, and Resurrection. Resistance to Energy Projection. Attack Potency: City level (Capable of taking on the witches of Kamihara City, who are superior to witches from other cities, especially fodder like Sayaka Miki's witch. Fought off and outlasted both Rena and Momoko of Kamihara City, two respectable fighters in their own rights in the game. In the anime, she one-shot Candy, whom was practically playing around with Iroha Tamaki.), at least City level as Doppel Yu Hong. | At least City level (For the majority of the fight, she was just trying to convince Tamaki Iroha and Yachiyo Nanami to join up with her and only attacked to accelerate her Willpower Manipulation's effects rather than to actually damage them.) Unknown as Doppel Rumor Yu Hong. Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Managed to directly hit Candy, which was capable of dodging Iroha Tamaki with the greatest of ease.) | Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Yachiyo Nanami and Tamaki Iroha at the same time.) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (As part of her training, Tsuruno did heavy lifting outside of her magical girl form, reaching weights that Meiyui calls abnormal and even surprising the factory manager. Often shown comparable with Felicia, perhaps better due to her higher amount of experience.) likely significantly higher (Other weaker magical girls managed to lift boulders in an attempt to kill a Rumor.) | Unknown, likely significantly higher. Striking Strength: City Class, at least City Class as Doppel Yu Hong. | At least City Class Durability: City level (Survived hits from both witches and other magical girls with for the most part, ease.), at least City level as Doppel Yu Hong. | At least City level (Took the combined power of Tamaki Iroha and Yachiyo Nanami into one massive blast to temporarily kill her. She soon came back to life and then the combined power of the aforementioned magical girls was used against her once again, with the addition of Sana and Felicia, and it didn't even damage her.) Stamina: Likely Superhuman (Was considered to be ridiculously resilient even prior to becoming a magical girl, practically won't stop training after becoming a magical girl. Did the work of grown men as part of her training in a facility without her magical girl powers or tiring out, after having a sparring match with two other magical girls that very day. Is likely far above both Homura Akemi and Sayaka Miki on their respective stamina values in the tiering scale.) Doppel transformation resets the corruption on the soul gem. Range: Extended melee range normally, up to 100 meters with her Soul Gem, likely in the kilometer range with the use of Fire Manipulation and as a Doppel (Which she can then expand upon by blowing wind to assist her doppel). | Several kilometers with most abilities, dozens of kilometers with Teleportation. Standard Equipment: Chinese Fans on fire Intelligence: Likely Very High, possibly Gifted (Due to her hardheadness, she isn't easy to teach or sway with logic, but is apparently taught by Yachiyo Nanami, and trains regularly against other magical girls. Has shown the ability to adapt in the middle of combat, such as when she found a way to null the sound manipulation of the Amane twins.) Weaknesses: Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately. | Same as before, plus With sufficent enough magic and by reminding Tsuruno of their friendship, the possession and fusion can be reversed. However, it required four magical girls and a deep bond. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Flame Waltz: Initially surrounds herself with flame before jumping into the air and firing massive balls of fire engulfing her surroundings. Proceeds to lunge at her enemy once again surrounded with fire for one final strike, increasing her attack potency as well. As Rumor Tsuruno, it instead lowers their stamina and reduces their attack potency with blue flames. * Memoria: 100px-Magia_record_memoria_sewers.png 100px-Memoria_1075_c.png 100px-Memoria_smile_to_everyone.png 100px-Thestorythatstartshere_memoria.png 100px-Team_iroha_plus_formal_yachiyo_memoria.png 100px-Tsuruno_4star_memoria.png 100px-Tsuruno_memoria_1.png 100px-Rumor_Tsuruno_Memoria_1.png 100px-Rumor_Tsuruno_Memoria_2.png 100px-Rumor_Tsuruno_PersonalMemoria.png ** Rough Welcome in the Sewers: Passively grants a resistance to stunning and increases durability. ** How's The Taste?: Temporarily massively boosts attack potency in regards to energy or blast based attacks. ** Smile to Everyone!: Passively increases the amount of money Yui might find after battle. ** The Strongest, Even at Basketball: Increases Yui's durability and amplifies her resistance to Statistics Reduction. ** Towards the Light: Increases attack potency in regards to energy or blast based attacks. ** Twin Shadows Sneaking Up: Increases attack potency in regards to energy or blast based attacks. ** Fuuuusion!!: Increases attack potency in regards to energy or blast based attacks. ** Without Conveying Our Feelings...: Passively increases Yui's attack potency while decreasing her enemy's. ** Symbol of Carefreeness: Passively increases attack potency in regards to energy or blast based attacks. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition. ** Willpower Manipulation: As a Rumor, Tsuruno gains the ability to passively decrease and chip away at the wills of her enemies. If her enemies get hurt while this happens, the process accelerates extensively. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. ** Rumor's Veil: A Rumor's version of the Witch's Kiss. It is notably stronger, as it can manipulate even magical girls, but it cannot affect a large group at once, but one at a time, though it can make large groups eventually. Given that this is a fusion between a Rumor and a Doppel User, it is likely that Tsuruno has the added benefits of both variations of Mind Manipulation. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. Unlike a witch however, a Rumor, can absorb the energy from magical girls and witches with a significantly higher level of ease. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. * Heightened Resistance to Magic and Energy Projection: Rumors have a significantly superior resistance to magic than both magical girls and witches, to the point that Yachiyo Nanami had to resort to physical combat despite being able to casually destroy witches left and right. * Resurrection: As Rumor Tsuruno, she gains the ability to resurrect upon being killed. Additionally, she seemingly becomes more durable after this happened, as the combined magical energy of two magical girls killed her originally, but the combined magical energy of four magical girls couldn't even damage her afterwards. Key: Tsuruno Yui | Rumor Tsuruno Feats: * Is capable of taking on several magical girls throughout several sparring matches one after another, even after all her enemies are tuckered out. ** She then proceeds to believe that her training with the other magical girls is no longer enough to make her stronger. * As a Rumor, she created an entire amusement park. Gathering up to the thousands according to Touka, in an attempt to kill them all. ** All of the regular people who survived the experience had their memories of the events lost. * Rumor Tsuruno nearly defeated both Yachiyo Nanami and Tamaki Iroha, and was only defeated via the exploitation of her weakness. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Magical Girls Category:Fusions Category:Teenagers Category:Monsters Category:Tier 7 Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magical Creatures Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Probability Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Possession Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Witches Category:Schoolgirls Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Unknown Tier